


Sometimes the World Seems Against You

by LeoTheMechanic



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Angst is not my forte, F/F, I will never get more than slightly angstier than this, IT'S ALL I CAN WRITE, This has like the tiniest bit of angst but like, this is just fluff basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoTheMechanic/pseuds/LeoTheMechanic
Summary: Erin can't understand why Holtz always flirts with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and I wrote it for one of my gcs on twitter so it's not as developed as I would like but either way I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> The title was taken from Moana lyrics because Moana is my favourite Disney film I can't stop watching it.

Erin Gilbert was a normal girl with a normal life. Or at least, that's how she wanted to be.

 

However, "normal" doesn't really come into play when you spend your days hunting and catching ghosts. 

 

When she was younger, she dreamed of living up to her parents’ expectations: having a nice house with a nice husband and nice kids. Even if she didn't want to be 'nice', she'd do anything to make her parents happy. 

 

Things changed after she saw a ghost. Her parents became distant and cold, dismissing her claims and forcing her to go to therapy. After that she realised you can't let your guard down around anyone, they're always hiding their true selves. 

 

In high school she met Abby, an eccentric girl who shared her interest in the paranormal, and she slowly began to believe in herself again.

 

It wasn't enough though.

 

When she got the opportunity to lead a normal life, with a job at Columbia university, she took it, leaving Abby heartbroken in her wake.

 

It was 12 years later that her past came back to haunt her - literally - in the form of one Ed Mulgrave (Junior). After that day she got sucked back into the whirlwind of the paranormal.

 

She met Abby's new partner: Jillian Holtzmann, a crazed woman with yellow goggles and a necklace that said 'Screw U', who insisted on flirting with her at every opportunity, revelling in how flustered she could make Erin, almost as if it were a game.

 

Together the three hired a secretary and soon afterwards met Patty, a subway worker with an immense knowledge of New York city. With her colourful hair and large hoop earrings, she brought a new spark of life that was gratefully welcomed. 

 

Finally their gang was complete.

 

Even after they saved New York city, Holtz continued to flirt with Erin. Whether it was just a wink over their morning coffee or a flamboyant dance to an 80's pop song, Erin was left red in the face and often had to excuse herself for fresh air. 

 

Now, Erin had never been one to have a high self esteem, so Holtz's flirting was something of an anomaly to her. She couldn't understand why someone so brilliant and beautiful would spend their time chasing her.

 

She expressed this one morning, whilst Abby and Patty were out grocery shopping and her and Holtz were sat in their shared lab space. The blonde was sat on a stool with her feet propped up on one of the metal slabs, stripping some copper wires. 

 

Holtz had made one of her innuendos and instead of Erin's usual blush and nervous giggle, she dropped her gaze to the floor, biting her lip softly. Holtz immediately knew something was up.

 

"Hey, Gilbert, you okay? I'm sorry if I said something wrong. The last thing I want to do is upset you-"

 

Erin's head snapped up from where she was absentmindedly doodling next to some equations, distress in her eyes. "No no it's not that!” She gulped “It's just...why do you do it?"

 

Holtz tilted her head to the side, looking like a confused puppy. 

 

"Do what? Flirt with you?"

 

Erin nodded softly.

 

"People don't - well, they don't like me, you know? I'm not used to people paying attention to me and it feels like sometimes you're just doing it for a joke..." Erin trailed off, avoiding Holtz's eyes as she furrowed her brows. The other woman kept quiet, sensing there was more to come. Erin’s voice was quieter when she continued. "My feelings are real and I don't like them being made fun of. I'd expect it in middle school but not now, not from you..."

 

Holtz's shoulders dropped at Erin's admission, a wave of guilt washing over her before being replaced by anger. She stood up from her stool and made her way over to where Erin was sat at her desk, still avoiding her eyes.

 

Holtz knelt down so she could look Erin in the eye, so the other woman would know she was being deadly serious when she started talking. She could see tears forming in Erin's eyes and her heart shattered.

 

"Erin, I promise you that was never my intention. Yeah, I enjoy making you flustered because I think you look adorable when your face goes all red and you don't know whether to laugh or try and ignore it. I understand that your feelings are real and I'm so sorry that I ever made you feel like they weren't valid.” 

 

"It makes me so mad that you've had to deal with people in your life that have treated you so badly that you have to put up your defences. You are beautiful and kind, and so so smart, anyone would be lucky to have you," Holtz paused to wipe a tear from Erin's cheek, " I flirt with you because yeah, it's fun but also because I really like you, and you deserve to feel special. And if anyone ever makes you feel like you are less than amazing, send them my way and they will get the Holtzmann treatment and let me tell you baby, it's not as fun as it sounds."

 

Erin finally chuckled at that. She searched Holtz's eyes for any sign of dishonesty but was only met with the same love she had for Holtz reflected back at her in those damn baby blues.

 

Erin Gilbert wasn't a risk-taker, oh no, but in that moment, she felt invincible.

 

With a bite of her lip, and a grin forming bigger than she ever thought would grace her face, she grabbed a hold of Holtz's brightly coloured necktie and pulled her in for the best kiss she had ever experienced. It was soft and warm and made Erin feel dizzy in ways she'd never thought she could.

 

Her mind was spinning with a thousand thoughts and yet it was blank at the same time.

 

When they pulled apart, Erin sighed, feeling as if she might have finally found home.

 

"Jillian Holtzmann, I am never letting you go."

 

Holtz smirked.

 

“I’m all yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
